


广异记选段其二

by Nancy_cheng



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_cheng/pseuds/Nancy_cheng





	广异记选段其二

上

山神大人站在祭台前，现在已经很少有人来祭祀他，只有一些老人还保留着大节庆为他添祭品的习惯，现在祭台上放着几颗糯米团，上面点缀着香叶，人总在寄望于上达天听，下达地神，于是供郁鬯，以血滴于地。  
那人是来求平安的，她腰身伛偻，苍老的双手合起，向着祭台下拜。她大限已到了，山神也回天乏力。  
他抱着肩膀目送她颤巍巍地下山，回头看着祭品的烟气升腾，又低下头去看那条小路。  
小李是从这条路上来的，来往之间竟然结了一段缘分。那时他从这儿走，贺兰数着月亮圆了又圆，不知道他到底会不会回来。  
倒是回来了，只是人生匆匆百年尔，留得住华年，挡不住病死。  
就算山神馈赠，小男孩还是像是一朵枯萎的花，在该要凋零的时节里消逝了，那时他握着自己的手，哀哀地哭了。  
“贺兰，贺兰。”  
他睡在山神大人柔软的肚子上，渐渐停止了呼吸。  
贺兰守着他的身体，用脸蹭了蹭他的脸颊，接着抬起鼻子嗅了嗅，冰雪化了，春天该来了。  
人啊。  
它站起身来抖抖毛，叼着小男孩的后颈，挖了一个坑，把他埋了起来。后来在月亮下想事情的时候，忽然看见了自己腕上的小花环，于是又去了一次小李的墓，把花环解下来，轻轻地放在了石头堆的顶上。

他听见了祭台的动静，将树影移开探身去看的时候，就见到了悟空，那时候他还不知道悟空叫做悟空的，只是个背影纤瘦的小男孩。  
黄昏的阳光已经不那么刺眼，贺兰用手遮着眼睛，透过指缝去看那个孩子，他长着跟小李相似的大眼睛，但却微微地眯着，不太愉快的样子。  
他面前摆着七零八落的食物，放下筷子看起来像是吃饱了，却并不满足，咬着烟合起了眼睛，脚尖焦躁地拍打着祭台的石头表面。  
山神大人没有现身，他捂着眼睛，听着一声一声的轻轻敲击，突发奇想地捉着叶子摇了摇。山里起了一阵风，贺兰探头去看他的反应，确认了那不是小李。小李对任何事情都好奇，精力永远用不完，而那人不但没抬头，还被叶子的声音打扰，更低地蜷紧了身体。  
他这么睡会冷的。  
今天是满月，山神大人坐在树枝上看那个家伙，他的视力得到了月光格外的加强，甚至连簌簌颤抖的睫毛都看得清清楚楚，当然也看到了那个年轻的陌生人瑟缩的肩膀。  
贺兰把脑袋靠在树干上，最终还是没忍住，跳下去轻轻落到他身边，脱下了自己的鹤氅，披到了他身上。  
那衣裳是山里的鸟类为他集的，一根一根羽毛都是最好的，温暖得比得上山神大人自己的皮毛。  
送别小李之后山神大人总是避免和人类接触，但今天算是破例吧，等他要走，再拿下来就是了。贺兰坐在树上晒月亮，一眼一眼地看着因为温暖舒展开来的小孩。  
他像一只小猴子一样挠了挠脸，又翻了个身。  
日光对山神大人的眼睛十分不好，天光乍破时贺兰伸出手，叫山上起了一些雾气，一直到太阳升起，他才弯腰拾起外袍，一跃而起。  
小猴子失去了庇护，在石板上抖了两下身体，被清晨的寒气冻醒了。他迷茫地四处观望，弄清自己昨天竟然睡在山里时自嘲地笑了笑，揉揉眼睛，搓搓自己的手臂，提着昨天没吃完的东西走了。  
山神大人坐在树枝上晃着腿，想知道他明天会不会来。  
他来了，在入夜之后，趁着月光，踩着青草。  
贺兰观察着他，觉得好像每天提的都是一样的东西，这次比昨天的要少，他吮着手指，对着空盒子叹了一口气，心灰意冷地倒在石板上缩了起来。  
这只小猴子难道以为昨天没感冒是他运气好吗？  
山神大人气鼓鼓地脱下衣服，又给他盖上了。

小猴子忽然不来了。  
山神大人舔舔鼻子，趴在草地上打了个滚，今天月光不好，他转身回到了山洞里。  
月亮又圆了几次，山里是没有岁月的，可那一天贺兰闻到了小猴子的味道，和别人。荒草在他脚底疯长，将他送到了那片因为祭台辟出的空地。  
他知道了小猴子的名字，悟空。  
这个名字属于一个类臆造的叛逆神，但那小孩子的眼睛亮晶晶的，乖巧地搂着对面眼神凶恶的人不松手，嘴里还嚷嚷着：“哥你可出来了！我想你啦！”  
悟空嚷嚷了半天才喝了几口酒，却很快醉得东倒西歪，最后趴在同伴的怀里睡着了。他的同伴脱下外衣把他裹起来，自己抱着肩膀喝酒取暖。  
今天小猴子不需要自己的衣服了。  
山神大人驱走了那片有雨的乌云，把月亮露出来，他抬抬手跟月亮碰杯，饮了一口酒。

他很久没来人间了，小李央求他下山的时候山下还没这么多人，这个城市雾气蒙蒙，隐藏着精怪鬼魅，却与人互不相扰，只在石路上相遇时，互相避让。  
“大人。”  
赤狐抱着自己的尾巴冲他伏低了身体，脚尖向前一探，化成了人形。  
“我是宽永，您还记得吗？”  
“记得，伴侣在否？”  
“修鹇很好。”  
山神大人救过这只狐狸和他的伴侣，上次见面的时候被同族驱赶，没有一席容身之地，他们在山上住了一段时间，自觉叨扰不便，最后决定去人间借住。  
人不也是借住在他的山上吗，山神大人对这两位小狐狸的思维产生了不解，但他没说什么，赠了两只小家伙一些金银，目送他们两个携着手离开了。  
虽然说都是借住，但悟空住的地方小得惊人，大概比那块石板还要小，石板上是能放下牺牲祭品的，先放后埋，后世逐渐不信山神了，才改为供奉而不灌祭的简单祭祀。  
山神大人试着坐在那张小床上，铁丝床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他伸出手一捏，就让脆弱的铁栏杆受了重伤，他缩起了手，又伸手摸摸它，尽力把它恢复了原样。  
悟空和他的同伴都睡在这张窄窄的床上，悟空白天去传菜帮厨，兼职外卖跑腿，他的同伴则是夜晚出门，去做些鬼祟事情，贺兰不喜欢那条街的气味，从没有跟去过。  
他们在日夜相交时凑到一起，分食一碗悟空从后厨带回来的剩菜。  
小猴子在自己家的时候更加懒惰，吃完了东西甚至不想下床扔掉包装，贺兰站在小小的屋子里，好笑地看着他从床上伸出一只胳膊，瞄准了半天也没有丢准，接着被子里就传来一声哀嚎。  
他翻了个身去捡，却怎么也够不着，山神大人忍着笑，好心地送了一缕风，结果拿到了包装袋的小猴子手上却仍然不准，扔了四次都没中，第五次贺兰大人又送了一缕风，总算让这块命运多舛的包装纸进了垃圾桶。  
但很快他们就遇上了大麻烦。  
唐僧——这名字山神大人琢磨了好几遍，也没有明白这个凶恶的家伙到底哪里像金蝉子转世，难道佛门现在这么不挑了吗？  
唐僧要求悟空跟他一起去办一件事，他们没有明说，但那辆贴满了字花花绿绿的车实在是让山神大人有点排斥，他们上了车，去抢金库。  
贺兰跟着他们走进去的时候就觉得不妙，他赤脚踏在冰冷的地砖上，那些人颤抖着围成一个小圈子，悟空提着一把凶器，瞪大了眼睛恐吓不肯交出项链的男人。  
山神大人沟通天地，他觉得不妙，自然不因为一场不伦不类的抢劫。所以悟空倒下的时候他在自己反应过来之前，已经将手按上去了，那道致命伤变成了一条细线，接着消失在了悟空的身上。  
悟空仰着头，张大了嘴，他摸了摸自己的胸口，鬼使神差地回头看了一眼，正好望见了披着鹤氅，妖纹迸现的山神大人正张着手，手上还沾着血。  
那人柔软地笑了起来，接着身影消失在了空气中。

山神大人以为这件事情已经结束了，但悟空站在祭台上叫山的样子，叫他想起了小李，他近日频繁想起小李，秋凉了，雨也冷起来，人类会觉得冷。  
他自虚空中踏出，有意要吓唬吓唬这只野猴子。  
“我就知道，那几天的气温能把我冻死。”  
小猴子眼睛中火光熊熊，他叉着腰，一副天下第一的样子，贺兰笑了，盘腿坐在祭台上，给自己倒了一杯酒，抿了一口才说：“谁的便宜都敢占。”  
“有便宜不占王八蛋！”  
悟空抿了一下嘴唇，在身上摸了半天，忽然想起来钱虽然抢了，但直接拿出来花也不现实，所以一张都没带，只好把那条金链子从脖子上摘下来。  
“给你！”  
“我要这个做什么？”  
山神大人摩挲着杯沿，月光照进他的眼睛里，在他瞳孔上投下一粒光斑。  
“我不管，总之给你，谢谢你给我衣服，没让我冻死。”  
他连道谢都是这幅凶狠的样子，山神大人接过那条项链，合上手掌给他捏了个展翅欲飞的小鸟。  
“送给你。”  
悟空被他这一手给弄得一惊，那鸟捏得还挺逼真，但他可是个说一不二的男子汉，于是他一梗脖子，更凶地说：“你留着吧！都给你了！你救了我的命，你要什么我给你弄来。”  
“我不要什么。”  
贺兰说完这句，眼看着他越来越凶，开始在石板上踱步，发出急躁的声音。山神大人伸出手，在他脑袋上拍了一拍，柔声地劝慰他：“不必介怀。”  
“不行！”  
他听见这句话彻底被点燃了，双目圆瞪，伸手就要去揪面前这个不太像人的家伙的领子。但  
山神大人只是身上的妖纹闪了一下，他被弹出了好几米。  
“我说，不必介怀。”  
山神大人揣着手，眼睛眨了眨，山上的风起来了，悟空刚才一口气撑着，冷汗终于在这时流出来，被风吹了一吹，冷得不得了。  
“你的，你的名字……起码告诉我你的名字。”  
那件羽毛做的华丽衣裳被风吹了也不动，他虽然是短发，却像是水墨里走出的人物，骨肉都是山风做的，轻飘飘地立在草上。  
“贺兰觽。”  
天亮了，他眼睛像是流光了颜色，逐渐变成了玉质的白，之后就沉沉地阖上了眼，这时他眼尾的痣格外明显，像是另外生了一对眼睛。  
“天亮了，回去吧。”

悟空仍然觉得不可思议，只有他自己知道，其实他已经死过一次，那天刀刃切进身体的声音和触感都还能够清晰地记起来，所以接下来出现的贺兰觽，那半人半妖的样子，和他白皙手掌上鲜红的血，也格外叫人印象深刻。  
他们四个人目标太过明显，唐僧说起码要两个月之后他们几个才能隐蔽地出城，现在他又成了无家可归的人了。但他不想再去睡那块石板，他曾经去山脚下找人问，年轻一点的根本不关心山上有什么，悟空找了约莫半个月，才弄到了一个老人的地址。  
他在那个老太那儿听见了很多奇幻的传说，其中夹杂着一些胡言乱语，但不重要，他得到了一个有用的信息。  
山神是留过人的。  
这次他有备而来，显得信心满满，他蜷在石板上睡觉，果然等到了一件温暖的衣裳。他抓着衣裳腾地坐起来，发现这就是那只妖怪穿着的那件，现在那家伙是光着的。  
“你留过人！”  
他压下心中怪异的害羞，笃定地说道，努力对半裸的狐狸精视而不见。  
“确实，要看看吗？”  
“要！”  
悟空看着那个石头包，和上面毫无枯萎痕迹的花环。  
“他陪了你多少年？”  
山神大人闭着眼想了好半天，歪了歪脑袋。  
“我也不知道按你们的岁月来算是多少年，但他说叫他叔叔的人已经死了，他还活着。”  
“一百多年……”  
“是这样吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“他吃了我的东西，确实活得比普通人类要久一些，可惜。”  
山神大人露出了淡淡的寂寞表情，但那一点点的伤心，也很快就消失了，悟空看着他的背影，觉得有些莫名。他们回到了祭台前，山神大人盘着腿，悟空打起精神，做好了硬来的准备，势必要还了他救命之恩。  
他举起手臂撸起袖子，那天他被掀翻之后回家洗澡就发现胳膊上擦伤了很大一片，他一直都忍着没处理伤口，想要通过要挟看看这位神明接不接受，没想到他刚刚露出伤口，山神大人忽然抬起脸来嗅了嗅，捉住了他的胳膊，伸出舌头舔了舔他那块擦伤。  
他再次痊愈了，明明是疼得不得了的一大片，被山神大人一舔，一点痕迹也没。  
悟空翻了个白眼，计划还没开始就失败了，只好恶狠狠地抽回了自己的胳膊，叹口气挠了挠自己脸上的纹身。  
“那里也痛吗？”  
山神大人捏着他的下颌，柔软的嘴唇贴上来，舌尖濡湿的触感如此短暂，却比刚才伤口上的那一下更清晰，也让人寒毛直竖。  
“这下不痛了吧。”  
山神大人自顾自地说了一句，眼珠在眼皮底下转了转，露出了一个笑容。  
“你舔了我！”  
“是为你疗伤。”  
山神大人纠正他。  
“我就是你的了！不能反悔！”  
贺兰笑着摇了摇头，悟空咽了一下口水，低头整了整衣服，接着就发现他的华裳还是披在自己身上，赶紧扒下来给山神大人穿上，这哪是神明，分明是个狐狸精，不对，他就是个狐狸精！

悟空和山神对峙了几天。  
山神大人本可以转身离开，但又怕他真的一直呆在这里，毕竟这位先生一直叫嚣着：“你不管我我就饿死在这儿。”  
十分可怕。  
最后他们在月华下对谈，山神大人光着脚，衣服在小猴子的要求下系得严严实实。  
“你要什么？”  
山神大人闭着眼睛，有点无奈地笑了。  
“我才是要问你要什么！你救了我！”  
悟空被他气得叉腰喘气，却听见他说：“不然你来世做牛做马还给我吧。”  
“可以吗？”  
“骗你的。”  
“妈的！”  
悟空冲着山神大人大喊大叫，要不是打不过还想跟他动手。  
他们又进行了一次悟空单方面的出离愤怒之后，山神大人真的开始想了，他思考时无意识地引动了呜呜的风声，月光在他身边聚集流动，悟空看着这种奇景，忍不住张大了嘴。  
“带我看看这个世界吧，我白天看不见，你带我看看。”  
这个要求并不过分，此时天色渐渐亮了起来，悟空盯着山神大人看，他脸上的妖纹看起来颜色更深，更加清晰了，他眼尾的黑痣更让他跟人类不同。  
“但……你的样子……我……”  
“你说这个？”  
他伸出手摸了摸自己的耳朵，接着按住了它们，那对白色的狐耳在悟空的惊讶中变成了人类的形状，接着他伸手按了按胸口，那些瑰丽的妖纹也退潮一样消失在他的胸前，不过一会儿，他就与人类无异了。  
“衣服……”  
“衣服啊，”山神大人倒是没有解开衣服来一场脱衣秀，悟空不知道自己空落落个什么劲，忽然听见贺兰说：“我去借一套。”  
悟空以为他说的借一套是去找朋友借一身旧的，结果他扯着自己的袖子，抬起脚轻轻地迈了一步。他们行过一片漆黑，脚下柔软而且在流动，如同跋涉在河岸，悟空被山神大人牵着手，睁不睁开眼睛都无法视物，等到阳光照进她的眼睛里，他才发现他们已经进城了，窗外是黄桷树和小叶蓉，树底下还有一对叔叔阿姨，正在扇扇子聊天。  
悟空对这个城市的了解基于他的日常生活，有脾气火爆的烧烤摊老板，讲话大声的卖菜阿姨，还有永远都在飙车的公交司机，江湖气溢散在每一寸空气中，他学会本地话之后跟谁说上两句就像是要吵架。  
他从没想过老城区隐藏着这样的地方，他探头去看，脚下是青石板路头顶是电线杆，斜坡上三两落着几只凳子，都被遮在树荫下，他想下去坐坐。  
“宽永？”  
“大人你来啦！”  
“是修鹇啊。”  
山神大人伸出手摸了摸小狐狸的脑袋，宽永从厨房里走出来，端着两盘三明治。  
“大人。”  
“我想在人间住几天。”  
“大人要房子吗？要衣服吗？要仆人吗？我可以啊！”  
“仆人就不必了，我请了这位先生做向导。”  
“修鹇别闹。”  
宽永轻轻扶着山神大人坐下，这位大人看不到，他是知道一些的，虽然继承了这座山，受山脉与其中生灵的供养，但先天的缺陷是很不容易好的。  
“大人想要房子，我在南山有一套，您先住进去，我会给您准备生活用品的。”  
“多谢。”  
“大人不要跟我客气。”  
他们说话都轻轻慢慢的，悟空穿着皱巴巴的衬衫站在窗边，看着这间凉爽安静的老屋子，忽然觉得自己跟这些家伙格格不入。  
“悟空？”  
“啊！”  
他被叫到名字一惊，傻乎乎地张大了嘴，山神大人看不到他，自顾给他介绍屋里的两位狐狸。  
“这是修鹇，”他碰了碰旁边那只活泼话多的，接着又伸出另一只手，那只稳重的狐狸伸手握住了大人的手指，贺兰笑了，点点头接着说：“这是宽永。”  
他摸了摸宽永的脑袋，指尖戳了戳小狐狸柔软的脸颊。  
像是摸小宠物似的，悟空在心里嘀咕，贺兰从沙发上起来，伸手晃了晃，悟空把手伸出去，被他捏住了手腕。  
“我们去看看房子，宽永，引路。”  
“好的。”  
宽永化成兽形，修鹇也跟着他化形，两只小狐狸甩了甩柔软的大尾巴，一跃而起，贺兰在他们身后跟着，三只狐狸一个人再次行走在黑暗里，只消半刻钟就到了南山。  
悟空已经说不出来话，他摸摸自己的眼睛，再看看外面的日光，确定了自己还在人间。但还是觉得惊讶，小猴子呆呆地跟着山神大人进屋，看他拉上窗帘，接着缓缓睁开眼睛四处环视。  
“很不错。”  
“大人这个是客厅！这是卧室！这是厨房！”  
修鹇带着他们在大房子里乱转，悟空忽然觉得少了个人，回头去看时修鹇像是背后张眼睛，头也不回地解释：“宽永去买东西了。”  
“厨房给悟空看看，我用不到。”  
“人的食物其实还挺好吃的。”  
修鹇遗憾地摸了摸这个装修得整洁一新的厨房，想叫贺兰大人也试试火锅和豆花，却只换来大人一声淡淡的回应。  
“是吗？”  
“不信你问这个人类。”  
悟空忽然被叫到，条件反射地想到了火锅，十分大声地肯定了狐狸先生的话：“好吃！”  
贺兰大人反应仍然平平，他已经转过身去看沙发，把抱枕抱在怀里，脸贴着柔软的布面，声音也模糊起来：“是吗……”

说是要带山神去看这个世界，但其实开头的两天他们都在不停地适应这个房子，贺兰白天睡觉，晚上起来了大多数时间都在摸索各个房间，悟空觉得自己的生活跟唐僧那时候并没什么变化，只是床大了点，饭好吃了点。  
他因为无聊看了很多碟片，贺兰只有晚上大月亮出来了，才会化成兽形趴在院子里晒月亮。这时候悟空就会端着盘子去庭院里吃那两只狐狸给他定的外卖，他仰起头看着山神大人的大尾巴，和狐狸脸上那些妖纹。  
“贺兰觽？”  
“可以叫贺兰，也可以叫阿西。”  
“阿西……”  
“嗯。”  
他变成兽形之后声音不从喉间发出，倒像是直接送到了耳边，如同夜半低语，悟空从小野惯了也不觉得怕，吃饱喝足了向后一仰，直接躺在了地上。  
“山神也有父母吗？”  
“有的。”  
“连只狐狸都有父母，我都没有，哈，好笑。”  
“你想要父母吗？”  
悟空猛然扭头，听他的意思是可以给他一个，或者给他找着那对不要脸的狗男女，吓得他滚了一圈，赶紧爬起来否认：“不不不，不了！”  
话题一度终止，悟空挠着肚皮，冥思苦想想要再找他聊聊天，却忽然听见他再次出声，竟然继续了刚才的话题。  
“我父亲是人类，母亲是狐族，我天生目盲，是祭司大人养了我。”  
“那他呢？”  
“在夺权战争中失去了山脉的供养，死去了。”  
“你……抢了他的山？”  
“是他的另一个养子夺取了他对山的掌控。”  
那不用说，贺兰又把山抢回来了，但来不及了，他养父已经死了。  
“你们山神也会这样啊。”  
“世事错落，大抵相似。”  
悟空觉得山神大人很适合安慰人，因为他听起来比自己更惨，虽然有父母，但都死光光了，让他觉得可耻地，心里好受多了。  
“你明天想要出门吗？”  
良心发现的野猴子终于想起了这茬，跃跃欲试地搓了搓手。  
“想好了要带我去哪里了？”  
悟空张了张嘴，忽然间感受到贺兰的体恤，在刚刚和现在，他都在照顾自己。  
“逛逛吧。”  
他低声地说，忽然想起贺兰白天看不到，并且不吃人类的食物，他的世界少了多少东西啊。  
“我的三明治很好吃，你要不要吃一口？”  
“不吃。”  
“那怎么行？我们出门，我吃着你看着？”  
“我看不到。”  
悟空捏着还没动过的最后一只三明治，使劲儿抬起手凑到他鼻尖晃了晃，却听见那只巨大的兽发出一声轻笑。山神化成人形，手掌贴着地面，悟空眼睁睁看着一颗植物从地理冒出头来，发芽生长开花，最后结了一颗沉甸甸的果实。  
用了一分钟而已。  
贺兰捧着那颗果子咬了一口，咯吱咯吱地嚼了嚼。  
“很甜哦。”  
“犯规了吧？”  
“这山是我的，我当然可以吃它长出来的东西。”  
小混混，野猴子，从小天生天养的悟空也不得不承认，他一开始就站在人家的地盘上，根本赢不了。

悟空冥思苦想了好几天，也没找着什么地方很适合盲人，却想起了另一件事。  
贺兰虽然眼睛不好用，鼻子确实一等一的好使，往往悟空想要出门的时候，贺兰都会抬起头看他一眼，虽然也不是真的看，但还是把长得凶神恶煞的小劫匪给吓得一激灵。  
“你要不，要不跟我一起去吧。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“我想去看我妹妹。”  
贺兰不记得他有个妹妹，但还是被他被他牵着手带出了门。山神大人因为拿着盲杖，从出门就受到了很多照顾，悟空看看他的脸，觉得可能不光是因为盲杖。  
一直走到了医院，上了七楼，他们终于停住了，贺兰扭头去嗅，闻到了眼泪的味道。  
他看不见悟空站在玻璃窗外面，手指抵着那扇他进不去的窗子，轻轻地滑动了两下。野猴子也有群体，有同伴，他们三五成群，相依为命，既狼狈，又孤勇。  
悟空悄悄抹了抹眼泪，回头看看安静站着的山神，他好像从来都是这幅温柔冷淡的样子，既然是神，他能不能……  
于是他开口了，带着自己都不知道的期望：“你闻到了什么？”  
贺兰回过头，眼珠在眼皮下动了动，他的手抬起，盖在了小猴子的脑袋上。  
“死亡的味道。”  
他真的哭了，眼泪的咸味像是海风一样在他周身鼓噪，他的担惊受怕，劫后余生，仿佛都没有了意义，他流着无用的眼泪，呜咽着向面前的神明解释他的软弱：“其实我知道的，就算我们抢了钱，给她动手术，她也撑不了多久……但我不想什么都不做，就看着她死了，贺兰，你能救我，你能救她吗？救救她吧……你要什么我都……”  
“生老病死，自有天数。”  
“那我用我自己换她，不行吗？我不该死吗？你救我根本不是天数！”  
山神大人低头思考了一会儿，悟空期望他无悲无喜的表情出现裂痕，期望他动容，但他没有，反而告诉了悟空一件事：“我救你们，你们人，是要付出很大代价的。”  
悟空吸了吸鼻子，贺兰的双手伸出来，捧着他的脸，他睁大眼，脸上传来的冰冷的触感叫他一激灵，接着他听见山神沉沉的声音：“我不能再救一个人，山神太软弱，山脉的供养就会向我倾斜，这对山上的生灵不好。”  
“可你的……你的那个人类活了一百年……”  
“那你也该打听到了，他是我的祭品，随我处置。他可以吃我的东西，你不行，你妹妹也不行。”  
悟空猛地回头，他把脸贴在玻璃窗上，盯着那条生命的线条不说话了，贺兰在他身后一步的地方站着，有心要摸摸小猴子，抬起了手，又放下了。  
悟空觉得自己的心被从高空抛下，幸好山神现在看不见，否则自己现在的这个狰狞表情，一定会叫他讨厌。他刚才想到贺兰能救人的时候有多高兴，现在就有多愤怒。  
从他住进贺兰的房子里，已经一周了。在这一周里面，贺兰从没有提过要他报恩的事情，山神从来不需要他，但他却需要贺兰，山神与人之间的关系，真是不公平。  
他去洗手间用冷水洗了个脸，回头看看戴着墨镜的贺兰，这人是如此的风流英俊，走在路上都会平白收到他人的善意，唐僧曾经告诉他这个世界是公平的，只要肯干就能得到报偿，但他现在开始怀疑了。  
“我带你去逛滨江路吧，我们喝点酒，你喝酒吗？”  
“好啊。”  
城市的夜晚并不能像山中一样见到月光，故而就算已经入夜了，贺兰的眼睛仍然是模糊的。悟空看不得他用盲杖敲击地面慢慢走的样子，伸手扯着他的袖子领着他。  
山神大人一愣，接着就顺从地收起了盲杖，还摘下了墨镜，他们原先走得很快，逐渐遇到了快乐的人群，只能慢下脚步随着人流慢慢移动。这期间悟空用眼神和纹身吓退了一些胆小的，但仍然有胆子大的人看着贺兰，还想要拿出手机来拍照。  
“你！不要拍他！他眼睛不好，不要用你那个东西对着他。”  
悟空想说闪光灯，但忘记了那东西叫什么，挠头的动作把他搞得威力大减，但对面的小姑娘仍然收起了手机，还道了歉。  
不用威胁就能叫人听话的体验很新奇，悟空哂笑一声，领着贺兰继续走。  
他们跟着人流走了很久，才到了街尾悟空常喝酒的那一家，他坐下用手抹了抹桌子，果然很脏，贺兰穿着漂亮的西装，腰上的纹饰发着幽微的光芒，长腿在斜坡上舒展开，仿佛正在做什么十分愉悦的事情，跟这家破落的小店格格不入。  
悟空看着他，山神无论身处何地，都气息绵软悠长，从不会因为产生什么剧烈的反应，这让人很想伤害他。  
小猴子哐当拍桌子的声音让正在掏酒杯的山神大人楞了一下，他困惑地歪了一下头，努力地看清杯子，给自己倒了一杯酒，喝了一口才问：“怎么了？”  
“没！”  
悟空举起瓶子一口气喝进去半瓶。  
太可怕了，他为什么会想要伤害贺兰？  
喝了好几口的悟空终于冷静下来，抬头看看山神大人，发现他正端着酒杯，侧耳听着人群的声音。  
“你看得到吗？”  
“一点。”  
“人好看吗？”  
“说不清，我看了一千年，仍然不是很能理解。”  
“人很可怕吧？”  
“说不清。”  
最后他们没有喝完悟空叫的那些酒，因为野猴子忽然开始撒酒疯，月上中天时城市的灯火渐渐开始熄灭，山神大人的视野清晰了很多。悟空疯疯癫癫的往前跑，时不时回头看看，发现贺兰跟上了，就继续往前跑。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他喊完了，回头看看贺兰。  
山神大人收起了盲杖，皂白分明的眼睛和柔软清秀的脸庞让他看起来只是一个普通人，悟空忽然对这个世界产生怀疑，会不会从他身边经过的每一个人，都是一个非人类，他们冷漠强大，从不关心人类的死活，他这么想着，又继续往前跑了一段路。  
之后的事情，他都不记得了，第二天醒来的时候捧着自己的脑袋，觉得这玩意要从他脖子上掉下来了，太疼了。  
平常他是不会喝这么醉的，也不敢喝这么醉。但昨天借酒浇愁，喝到最后完全忘了要控制自己，只想醉死算了。  
这时贺兰从外面进来，端着一杯温水，摸索着走到了床前，递给了他。  
“头痛不痛？”  
“妈卖批痛死了！”  
“今天还出门吗？”  
“今天哪也不去我要在家睡觉！你是魔鬼吗！我头痛！”  
“你晚上不睡觉很吵，所以现在你不能睡。”  
贺兰一本正经地嫌弃他，悟空烦躁地挥了挥手，把那杯水抢过来一饮而尽，两个人收拾好了再次出门，悟空没有想要带他去哪儿的计划，只是随便地带他走，不知不觉间就来了解放碑。  
这是个需要钱才能消遣的地方，对他来说也有着一定快乐的意义，因为看着那些美好的东西，就算不买，想象着拥有一下它们，也是很快乐的。  
这次他带着贺兰，受到了前所未有的欢迎，可惜这是个瞎子，你们笑得再甜美，他都看不到。悟空闷闷不乐地踢着石子，贺兰握着盲杖听着红绿灯的倒数，宽永教会了他这个，每天晚上小狐狸都会带着人类的各类影片来给大人学习，这让他的行为看起来稍微像人一些了。  
绿灯的提示音响起来了，他用盲杖试探好了台阶，刚要向前迈步，忽然被一股大力向后扯，他听见了小猴子轰隆隆的心跳，简直要把他这个听觉灵敏的千年大狐狸震聋了。  
“你怎么不看车呢！”  
贺兰低着头神游，觉得悟空比小李吵多了，小李讲话一直都是少年的嗓音，也不吸烟，声音清亮，还会唱几首山歌。  
“我问你为什么不看车！”  
这实在是没道理，他挥舞着手臂冲一个盲人大吼大叫，问一个瞎子为什么不看。悟空沮丧地蹲下身体，觉得自己的头更疼了。他只是一眼没看到，贺兰差点被疾驰而过的汽车撞到，就算右转弯不用等灯，在路口开这么快的司机也是个傻*！  
他握着贺兰冰冷的手，绝望混着痛苦袭击了他。悟空短短的人生里有很多人离开过他，他憎恨死亡到了一种执拗的程度，他可以挨打，可以去干任何伤天害理的事情，但唐僧不可以死，妹妹不可以死。  
死了就什么都没了，你要好好吃饭，好好活着。  
每一个哥哥都这么跟他说，当然最后他们中的一些也死了。  
山神大人却并不觉得在意他忽然的怒气，反而拉着小猴子的手摇了摇，轻声地哄他：“你不要害怕。”  
“放屁！我不害怕！”  
“你不害怕。”  
“别学我说话！”  
“那你怕什么？”  
“我怕……放屁老子什么都不怕！”  
最后他们还是暂时回家了，因为悟空被刚才那么一吓，本身宿醉加上热血上头，走在路上就开始晃晃悠悠，在他即将把自己摔成猪头的时候，贺兰大发慈悲地直接把他扔回了家里的床上。  
“都他妈怪你……”  
山神大人听他在被子里闷声抱怨，没有说话。  
“赔！”  
山神大人笑了。  
“笑个锤子！赔！我要去坐摩天轮！”  
山神大人俯下身舔了舔他额头上的汗。  
“这就能好吗？”  
“不能。”  
“呸！”

 

中

这次也不用想要去哪儿了，悟空醒来的时候发现贺兰把他一时的幼稚话当成真的，叫修鹇去买了游乐园套票，就放在桌子上。  
他看到那套粉嫩嫩的票都要疯了，仔细看看票面还设计成了粉色的小心心图案的，忍不住捂住了脸冲着狐狸精狂吼：“贺兰！”  
“嗯？”  
“你又看不见还挺积极啊！”  
“你想去。”  
“为什么是四张！”  
“宽永也去。”  
所以那只花里胡哨的大狐狸也去是吗，好好好我不问了。  
悟空苦恼地趴在沙发上吸果汁，忍不住去看睡在旁边的山神大人，他的睡眠时间日夜颠倒，刚才他还是坐着的，现在不自觉地就趴在了沙发上，脸下面压着一个抱枕，呼吸绵长。  
日光渐渐移过来，眼看着就要照到他的脸上了，悟空想起他连晨光都躲，赵宽永还特意交代了日光对他眼睛不好，没什么犹豫地就光着脚走过去站在他面前，给他挡住了阳光。  
贺兰微笑起来，悟空发现他没睡着，忽然就脸红了，但没有挪动脚步，凶巴巴地骂了一句：“笑个屁！”  
山神大人并不在乎他语气粗俗，脸颊在抱枕上蹭了蹭，继续睡着了，悟空叼着吸管，一直站到太阳完全落山。  
月光亮起的时候贺兰精神满满，但悟空已经困到断电，正要回去睡觉发现贺兰脱掉了那身西装，披着衣服从房间里走出来，一边走路一边系衣服，悟空条件反射就想捂眼睛，但为了不让男狐狸精太得意，硬生生忍住了。  
“你去哪里？”  
悟空伸出手捉着他的衣衫，那件衣服他披过，柔软而温暖，上头绣着白色的飞鸟，现在穿在山神大人身上，更如云雾绕山，他脸上身上遍布红色的妖纹，像一条蜿蜒的河流，悟空愣神时伸手去摸，却被贺兰握住了手。  
“今日山中小聚，”他并不睁眼，冰冷的手指捏着悟空的手，另一只手揉了揉小猴子的鬓角，柔声哄他：“去去就回。”  
“你身上的这些……”  
“是地脉和水脉。”  
“啊。”  
贺兰睁开一点眼睛，指着肚子上的一条，顺着它向下滑动。  
“这条本来没有，是近百年新生的支流。”  
悟空脸通红，转过身去大喊：“走走走！”  
“好好睡觉。”  
讲完了他就后悔了，匆忙回头却只看见山神大人的大在鹤氅里露出的一个尾巴尖，消失在虚空中。  
“啊，又他妈剩我一个了。”  
没意思没意思，大房子没意思，大冰箱没意思，柜子里挂着的漂亮衣服没意思。  
悟空自己跑上跑下地折腾，希望自己累了快点睡觉，他以前做梦想住大房子，现在自己一个人住在这儿，连开冰箱找吃的都小小声，生怕制造出令人讨厌的回音。  
他跑出去坐在贺兰晒月亮的椅子上盘着腿看大月亮，今天是满月，他记得上次满月看到贺兰的样子，他的眼睛亮而有神，举着杯子跟月亮干杯的样子也美极了，今天山里热热闹闹的，他应该也高兴。  
想去。  
不，才不是，不想去。  
想去就输了。

贺兰趁着月色还在回到了屋子里，他没走门，直接落在了卧室，转了一圈发现小猴子并没乖乖听话，反而在院子里睡着了，也没带着毯子，身边落着几个烟蒂，整个人蜷成一只煮熟的小龙虾。  
山神大人解下自己的衣服，轻轻披在了他身上，冷不丁被他抓住了手。  
“你比我还冷，不要给我衣服了。”  
“我不冷。”  
他困迷糊了跟喝醉了差不多，拉拉扯扯地非要贺兰也躺在那张椅子上，山神大人无奈地躺好之后才发现，他的意思是要两个人分享那件轻软温暖的大氅。小猴子把一切都安排好了，心满意足地抱紧了山神大人，丝毫不嫌弃他冰冷的体温，嘟嘟囔囔一些听不懂的话，趴在他肩窝睡着了。  
第二天起来的悟空再次头掉，而且发现自己的脸贴着山神大人光滑柔软的肌肤，吓得他噗通一声，掉进了泳池。  
贺兰被他折腾醒了，迷迷糊糊地坐起来，衣裳从身上滑下来，悟空让他气得血气上涌，本来都浮上来了，一个猛子又扎进了池底。  
正好修鹇这时候进来，双手张开捂住眼睛，表情夸张地嘿嘿嘿乐起来。  
“大人我什——么都没看到！”  
“修鹇！大人快遮起来，被流氓看到了怎么办？”  
宽永忙着给山神大人穿衣服，修鹇趴在泳池边看景儿，忽然觉得，是不是有一缕红色从池底飘上来了？  
趴着一看，山神大人捡的野孩子，正贴在池底流鼻血。  
“应该的应该的。”  
悟空一看他一边说一边点头就知道他没说正经话，一踩水窜出水面，指着这只不正经的大狐狸质问他：“你说什么了刚才！”  
“年轻人火力旺，应该的。”  
“还不是怪那只破狐狸精！”  
赵医生回过头，本着学术的严谨性，提醒了小猴子：“一位狐狸。我尊重你们变成人形，你也尊重我们一点。”  
贺兰大人得到这件衣服有很长时间了，但光是下山的这几天，已经是第二次让人把他的大氅系得严严实实，他闭着眼睛思考，不知道该不该提醒一句。

三位狐狸一位先生，进了游乐园之后被扣上了手环，有一大堆空格等着那些奇形怪状的印章去填满。修鹇甩着手在前面走，看这个要玩那个也要玩，最后却先买了四个冰淇淋回来。  
赵宽永眼睛盯着修鹇的背影，手上却一刻不停地抠那个手环，看起来很不安。  
“快来赵宽永，吃个冰淇淋！”  
“嗯。”  
他不抠了，接过冰淇淋舔了起来，悟空看着他们三位狐狸也不知道几百几千岁了，像小朋友发饼干似的排排坐，只有贺兰举着冰淇淋不动弹，怎么看怎么不和谐。于是悟空豁出面子，趴在山神大人腿上，用昨天他哄自己的声音哄他。  
“阿西……吃一口嘛！”  
“不要。”  
“很好吃的！”  
“拒绝。”  
“大人真的很好吃！你舔一下！轻轻的！”  
修鹇就算知道山神大人看不见，仍然用小拇指比划了一个一点点的姿势，贺兰以一敌三渐渐不支，加上小猴子趴在腿上撒娇，勉为其难地舔了一口那支举到面前的甜筒。  
“不好吃……”  
他苦着脸，把蛋筒尖戳到小猴子脸上，继续控诉：“你骗我。”  
“很好吃啊！”  
悟空委屈巴巴地咔嚓咔嚓嚼蛋卷，把尾巴整个塞进嘴里之后去接贺兰手里的那个还完整的冰淇淋。这已经是他吃过的最好吃的冰淇淋了，但山神大人不喜欢这种人造的味道，还嫌弃地伸手蹭了蹭嘴唇上残留的奶渍。  
对面正在打电话的小姑娘闪光灯咔嚓亮了。  
“喂！”  
凶巴巴的纹身小哥冲着小姑娘走去，凶巴巴地威胁她删掉照片，再凶巴巴地走回来继续舔冰淇淋。  
结果这几只狐狸并没有玩什么特别刺激的设施，只是左摇右晃地吃了不少小吃，倒是贺兰被修鹇拖上了小火车，赵宽永一离开修鹇就开始抠手环，跟那玩意儿有不共戴天之仇似的。  
他俩相对无言，都抬头看着小火车上的两个成年男人，贺兰像是平时一样安安静静的，一歪头躲过了迎面过来的树枝，还伸手摸了摸它。修鹇就一直都在乱动，虽然听不清说什么，但那个嘴巴动的速度，感觉他要去说单口相声了。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
实在无聊得不行，悟空决定开启一个新话题，手环都快让他抠坏了。  
“我们落魄的时候曾经被人抓住。”  
悟空一拍大腿，觉得自己起了个非常烂的头。  
“对不起。”  
先道歉没错，跟这种人一般都是你错了，以往悟空的道歉从不真心实意，但这次他是真的觉得抱歉，可能是因为赵宽永看起来焦虑极了，而且他想起了昨天看的动物世界。  
人对于各种漂亮的野生动物，就算不想关起来，也总是想观察人家，还要在耳朵上穿环监视人家，在脚上套环追踪人家，赵宽永耳朵上干干净净的却对手环敏感，修鹇更不用说，明晃晃地戴着耳环。  
悟空觉得自己可能又要开始不讨人喜欢，但他还是想问。  
“贺兰他……”  
“大人从未被任何人类豢养过！”  
“好好好，你不要生气，你们这种脾气好的生起气来很可怕。”  
大狐狸意识到自己失态，重新坐回长椅上，他看着小火车上乖乖坐着的山神，捏了捏自己的手心。  
“但我听说，曾经有位官员，在山中见到了美丽的白狐，遍寻不得，便放火烧了山。”  
“日妈？”  
“那时候大人的眼睛是有望治愈的，但山脉受损，他也元气大伤。”  
“找不着就放火？他妈的混账！”  
“那之后连年大旱，还是大人聚云驱雨滋养大地，将饥民收入了山中。”  
“别是个傻子吧……”  
悟空光是听着都气够呛，忍不住低声地骂起来。  
赵宽永看了他一眼，对这句傻没有反驳，只是继续说：“大人曾说，世人愚顽，不必苛责。”  
那天他问贺兰，人好看吗。  
山神对此的形容是，说不清。  
他被这么对待，仍然不愿意苛责。  
但第一次听这种操蛋事的悟空却是气得快要爆炸了，没等贺兰从小火车上下来跟他打声招呼，就直接去坐了跳楼机，之后是过山车激流勇进旋转大风车，总之什么刺激坐什么，吼得下面的人全看他。  
“他害怕吗？”  
“不知道。”  
三只狐狸仰着脑袋，贺兰侧耳去听，从众多尖叫中分出小猴子的独特声线。  
玩到晚上狐狸们的手环上还有好大一堆空格，而悟空都用来玩心跳设施了，只留了一个去坐那个以前他远远看过很多次的摩天轮。  
气死了，还不能说，傻*山神！  
小猴子的怒气一直气到分组去坐摩天轮，他有心不跟贺兰一起乘，但修鹇拎着他的领子就把他塞进去了。  
“悟空。”  
“干嘛！”  
小猴子总是凶巴巴的，山神大人摇了摇头，把他按在凳子上。  
“不要站起来，刚才那个人说了。”  
“我就要站！”  
话音刚落摩天轮就启动了，悟空直挺挺的身体一抖，腿软地跌在了凳子上。  
他憋红了脸，庆幸贺兰看不到。  
“外面好看吗？”  
“啊？啊，好看。”  
悟空低头看着自己盖满印章的手环，敷衍地回答了一句。  
“你都没看。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“现在是晚上了。”  
山神大人指指自己的眼睛，现在他的瞳孔是淡淡的棕色，圆溜溜的像两颗漂亮的珠宝，眼神直勾勾地盯着悟空看，把小猴子看得直发毛，只能假装看风景。  
“不是有灯吗。看得到？”  
“一点点。”  
贺兰的手指握着栏杆，倾身去看摩天轮本身发出的霓虹光。  
“她刚才说，之所以那么多人排队，是因为这里看夜景也很好。”  
“没什么好看的。”  
“来过了？”  
“不是。”  
对话没有下文了，山神大人又开始照顾他，悟空别扭地挠了挠纹身，对现在这种沉默有点莫名的愧疚，自暴自弃地解释了原因：“你看那么多灯，没有一个是为了我开着的，没什么好看的。”  
“那盏灯是为了你。”  
贺兰的手捏着他的脸叫他转头，手指轻轻地盖在他的眼睛上，他这几天已经看够了异象奇景，本以为自己再也不会惊讶了，但此时他透过山神的手，看到了自己住的房间，和屋子里那盏落地灯。  
“看到了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
他的视野重新漆黑，但那个傻了吧唧的黄色光球，在他的眼里落下了一个影子。  
贺兰松开了手，悟空仍然低着头，他吸了一下鼻子，恶狠狠地骂人：“明明是个瞎子，还挺会的！”  
幸好山神大人是个十分体恤的人，他没有过来安慰自己，也没说什么话来反驳他。现在夜景多好他都不想看了，低着头自顾自地说他以前的事情，说打工被人当成学生欺负，被逼着喝光了一整杯烈酒，在别人走后坐下吃过他的剩饭，跟狗抢只有一条破毯子的窝。  
他一边一股脑地把自己的辛苦哗啦啦往外倒，一边抬起了头。  
他以为贺兰肯定已经不耐烦了没在听，但山神大人的目光，怎么说呢，就像一片叶子落在他的额前一样轻飘飘的，温柔而专注，沧海和桑田他都见过，自己的这些小事，在他眼中也跟天翻地覆一样大吗？  
这让他忍不住更加低落：“我哪里给你看世界了，明明就只让你见识了一下人到底能过得多糟糕。”  
“浮世到头须适性，男儿何必尽成功。”  
“有文化！就是听不懂。”  
“意思是你开心就好。”  
“这句又太能听懂了……我有点不适应……”

这几天悟空都要守着那盏灯睡觉，从前山神大人在院子里晒月亮，他就在旁边睡着，贺兰怎么劝他都不回房间。最近倒是改了这个坏习惯，无论跑贺兰旁边睡多久，醒来的时候困得多厉害，都要硬爬着回房间睡觉。  
贺兰看不下去了，用大尾巴卷着他，慢慢地把他放回床上。悟空在这张他适应不良的大床上翻滚了一会儿，被子蹬掉了，衣服也穿成了露脐装。山神大人回头看了他一眼，站在床边沉吟了一会儿，就差揪一朵花，吃了看看是单数还是双数。  
最后山神大人搓了搓手指，自己觉得温暖了一些，才去捏他的衣角给他把肚子遮起来，给他盖上了被子。  
第二天早晨悟空神秘兮兮地溜进客厅，妄图再神秘兮兮地溜出去时，贺兰忽然从沙发上窜起来，也不是说山神真的会做窜这种不优雅的动作，而是悟空真的被吓了一跳。  
“你怎么在这儿睡？”  
“我可以在任何地方睡觉。”  
对对对，你这位有钱的狐狸。  
“我出去一下。”  
悟空说这话的时候忽然产生了面对家长时那种微妙的心虚，随后又挺直了腰板，贺兰既不是混蛋爸爸，也不是严厉的孤儿院大班老师，想到这他就理直气壮了，挺直腰板又说了一次：“我出去一下！”  
“我眼睛看不见，耳朵还是很好的，不用说两次。”  
“那你乖乖在家等我！”  
小猴子大手一挥，十分威风。  
“要给你留灯吗？”  
“要！”  
悟空这次其实真的想好了要带贺兰去哪儿，只是需要一样东西，他得去拜托一下以前的“同事”。  
他以前跟着唐僧看过很长时间的场子，这一身花花绿绿的纹身都是那时候弄的，因为脸嫩镇不住人，纹身之后起码看起来不太好惹了。  
这次他去的就是以前的一家酒吧，那个地方乱七八糟的，他不想贺兰跟着来。酒吧老板有一种酒，是她自己酿的，贺兰的酒从来不知道从哪儿摸出来的，看起来神秘秘的，又非常好喝。  
这种酒是悟空觉得他喝过最好喝的，所以贺兰也该尝尝。  
要酒的过程很顺利，毕竟只要有钱什么都可以，赵宽永不愧是位稳重而有钱的狐狸，给悟空的钱包里面有卡有现金，还用小纸条写了密码，他刚才差点就要揣着他出门炫富，但穷鬼只要想想那么多钱带在身上，就觉得太不安全了。  
悟空拎着酒走出门，三米都没到，就被拦住了。  
是另一波“同事”。  
他叹了口气，回身把酒放在台阶上，怕不稳还挪了一次地方。  
“各位？”  
“借点钱花花。”  
“兜比脸都干净，抱歉了。”  
“瞎说呢，我都看见了，老赵卖酒那么贵，都是坑那帮傻逼男人的，你居然舍得？”  
“那不是我的，是……给老板的。”  
“哈。老板？富婆啊？”  
本来现在这种情况，服个软就过去了，反正脸又不值钱，但他们的语气让悟空攥紧了拳头，尤其是那句“老板”后面带着的尾音，让悟空觉得，贺兰因为跟他连在一起而受到了侮辱。  
但他忍住了，贺兰在等他。  
“兄弟，过一下。”  
“真的是富婆？好不好骗？连你都行，那她还有没有朋友？”  
“没有。”  
“没意思，走吧走吧。”  
悟空拎着袋子走过去，人群中不知道谁摸了一下他屁股，都他妈什么品位，他硬邦邦的也下得去手？  
他恶狠狠地磨了两下牙，没有回头。  
但其实已经料到了不会这么简单，但天真的小猴子以为好歹要等他下次多带点钱。悟空在垃圾桶里醒过来的时候觉得自己的后脑勺和屁股都很疼，而且被倒栽葱扔进垃圾桶现在他觉得自己的脸要爆炸了，但保险起见他还是先拉开裤裆看了看，还好还好，他的后门跟口袋一样干净，还是个安全的黄花大闺女。  
钱被抢光了，酒当然也被带走了，他这一趟门一无所获，还折腾到了半夜，贺兰不知道有没有在等他。  
但他经过商店之后看到了石英钟之后发现他不是晕了几小时，而是直接昏到了第二天，他不知道被塞进了哪个倒霉蛋的家，垃圾桶收拾得还挺干净，外面的天是阴的，所以他才以为还是晚上。  
他甩了一下手背上的血，摸了摸自己的口袋，连他妈的公交卡都不给留。  
害得他又花了三个小时才跑到了家，期间雨跟神经病一样停了又下，他湿漉漉地站在别墅区门口喘气，以为总算可以松口气，结果保安不许他进去了。  
前几次都是开车进出，从没想过自己的邋遢样子会给自己带来麻烦。  
“我认识里面的人！”  
“一百个人一百零一个都这么说。”  
保安不为所动。  
悟空有心撸袖子跟他打一架，但现在他肚子也疼腿也疼，后脑勺还突突直跳。  
贺兰就在这时候撑着伞走出来，他戴着墨镜，冲着保安微微点头：“他是我家的。”  
“阿西！”  
悟空脑子混沌沌的，看见山神就往上一扑，贺兰本来举着伞，被他扑得一歪，伞差点没握住。  
“好了好了，下来我们回家。”  
悟空扁扁嘴，乖乖让他领着自己，贺兰的伞完全向自己这边倾斜了，小猴子看着他的动作，伸手把它扶正，还加倍使劲儿地往山神大人脑袋上挪了挪。  
贺兰不动声色地伸出手给他挡了挡雨，两个人就这么撑着一把伞回到了家，贺兰有心问他去哪里了，但小猴子一进门就把他按在沙发上，砰砰砰地去找毛巾给他擦头发，擦了一会儿发现他头发已经干了，又把毛巾按到自己脑袋上狂搓，他脸上还带着伤，动作粗暴地把伤口弄得流血，擦没擦干净，越擦越脏。  
那个自作自受的猴子还在那里叫唤：“嘶——”  
“看你。”  
山神大人把他抓过来给他舔舔伤口，完了还用嘴唇蹭了蹭那块皮肤，悟空噘着嘴，委屈巴巴地控诉：“我觉得你借机亲我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就有！”  
“好吧我有。”  
“本来就有什么叫好吧我有……”  
悟空嘟嘟囔囔地反驳他，挠了挠自己的肚皮，那里的疼痛过了这么一会，转化成了一种痒。贺兰现在看不太见，但日光被乌云挡住，他没有紧紧地闭着眼睛，玉质的瞳孔在睫毛交错的那一点点空间里露出一点模样来，像是流动的月光凝固了。  
“贺兰。”  
“嗯。”  
小猴子趴在了他腿上，山神大人轻轻摸着他的后背，叫他别那么痛了。  
“我想给你买酒喝。”  
“多谢。”  
“谢个屁！没买到！”  
“千里送鹅毛，礼轻情意重。”  
“呸！听不懂！等我了吗？”  
他舒服了点，抬起头看看温柔地给他拍背的山神。  
“等了。”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
他明明失约了，却那么期待贺兰履约，山神真好，每一句话都是真的。

 

下

这次他再去买酒，贺兰就一定要跟着了，他们一起去的时候酒吧已经开始营业，明明都是人，却比妖怪更妖怪，一副群魔乱舞的样子，贺兰的耳朵动了动，悟空笑了，这只大狐狸估计没见过这种场景。  
他问贺兰：“是不是很吵？”  
“啊？”  
狐狸迷茫地回过头，悟空抓着他的领子，恶作剧地冲他大喊：“吵不吵！”  
山神大人摇摇头，他伸出手，捂住了悟空的耳朵。  
世界在那一瞬间像是浸入了水中，悟空睁大眼睛，他的耳边是河流和风吹树叶，贺兰仍然是人类的模样，但他仍像是从天而降，本身就代表着生机勃发。  
他出了门之后试着捂住自己的耳朵，没有清风明月，只有隆隆的响声，像是火山喷发之前的地动山摇。贺兰走在他身侧，悟空放下手，转而去看山神，刚才的树叶和河流就在旁边，这让他从心底里冒出一些可乐泡泡，冰过的，更甜的那些。  
等他们到了江边才发现，今天没有月亮。  
悟空满脑袋问号，贺兰伸手抚了一下江面，叫波涛一动，哗啦啦地拍在岸边，迫不及待要亲吻山神的脚背似的。  
“今天是朔日，没有月亮。”  
“可我觉得你跟月亮干杯的样子，我想看。”  
“有你在，不必邀月对饮。”  
贺兰倒了一点酒，递给悟空一杯，他们碰了一下杯子，柔润清香的酒从舌尖倾进胃里，叫人的心也升起来了。  
悟空被江风吹得摇摇晃晃，山神大人明明也在风里，却跟自己的狼狈模样毫不相同，仿佛下一刻就要乘风而起，悟空说不清自己的感觉，下意识地捉住了他的袖子。  
“怎么？”  
“没，桥好看吗？”  
“好看，桥这种建筑物本身，就代表着人与自然的角力，而你们赢了。”  
长江大桥一直延伸到对岸，现在到了晚上，灯光亮起，仿佛给车流铺了一条光路，悟空从前没想到这层，现在看看它，忽然感觉到了人的坚忍。  
“下去看看吗？”  
悟空盯着河岸上的那条小路，点了点头。  
但他没想到贺兰说的是这种情况，小猴子睁大眼睛，嘴里吐了一个泡泡，他们在水里，并且还在下沉，山神大人的耳朵贴在脑袋上，大尾巴柔软地摆动着，他们向下再向下，一直到脚底触到了柔软的淤泥。  
“来。”  
悟空在水底张不开嘴巴，但山神大人无需开口也能说话，他的声音随着柔软的水波荡漾开去，引动了河底的游鱼，贺兰踩在藻荇之上，比在陆地上看起来更像个神，游鱼也亲近他，绕着他游动。  
“看。”  
他们一同仰起头看着那座辉煌的桥梁，灯光入水之后被扭曲，层层变幻之后，现在的场景像是仙境，他转而盯着贺兰，想跟他说句话。  
但山神大人误会了，他没带人来过水底，以为悟空是缺氧了。  
于是他凑过去，轻轻在小猴子的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
悟空本来没觉得憋闷，现在觉得自己差点就要憋死了，他吐了一串泡泡表示不满，贺兰这次直接把他抓出了水面。  
“嗯？”  
“你这个！你！”  
贺兰歪了一下脑袋，他的衣裳都湿了，干脆脱下来扔在岸边，化成了大狐狸晒月亮，悟空对着人形还能发火，现在看见白白软软的大狐狸，就只想爬上去埋在毛毛里。  
“不跟你计较了我大人有大量……”  
悟空想爬到他背上去，但又舍不得似的，跑回岸边把脚放进水里晃了晃。  
“还要吗？”  
悟空犹豫了一下。  
“一次就够了”  
他习惯了贫穷，如果一件东西得到太多，就意味着他要失去另一件。  
他枕在贺兰的爪子上，山神大人把酒推到他面前，自己趴在那里不动弹。悟空给自己倒了一杯酒，伸出胳膊，对着空荡荡的夜空唱起歌来。  
“来呀来个酒呀……不醉不罢休……”  
贺兰听过这首歌，在宽永他们房子里听见楼下的阿叔拔高了声音吼出来，下一句是，东边我的美人，西边黄河流，他动了动耳朵，好心提醒：“可这里是长江。”  
“你管我？”  
就算那些纹身仍然盘在他身上，他的样子也一点都不凶了，小猴子挥舞着双手，最后摆出来一个黄飞鸿。贺兰用鼻尖碰了碰他的身体，小猴子傻乎乎地笑了，就地滚了一圈，眼睛里水光淋漓的。  
“阿西……”  
狐狸抬头看看他，悟空顺着那个不伦不类的马步动作往后一蹬腿，助跑两步蹦起来去抱他的鼻子，贺兰吓得慌忙变成人形，接住了冒冒失失的小孩。  
“喝醉了吗？”  
“没有！”  
他在怀里乖乖的，叫嚷的声音也是甜糯糯的。  
贺兰就这么抱着他登上江岸，也没想着要快点回家，趁着星光很好，沿着路灯走回了家。  
“阿西。”  
“没睡着吗？”  
“没有，你抱我我好喜欢，舍不得睡觉。”  
他趴在自己的肩膀上轻轻打了个酒嗝，声音里含着委屈和困意，贺兰摸了摸他的后背，轻声地安抚他：“那走走吧。”  
他们又在泳池边绕了一圈，悟空的声音闷闷不乐地传来：“贺兰。”  
“怎么？”  
“我想一直都在你身边，我把我献给你，我能不能进你的山？”  
贺兰沉默了一会儿，悟空吸了吸鼻子，他觉得山神大人不会答应他了。  
“倒是可以，但你就见不到你的朋友们了，还愿意吗？”  
“哎？”  
悟空愣住了，他见不到朋友了，他没有朋友，但是唐僧他们一直都在一起，以后见不到了吗？  
“山中岁月与人间并不相同，你一旦进山，再出来时可能百年已过。”  
“我……”  
他张口结舌，并不知道如何解释他的心情，又要怎么回答山神的问题，却感到一直放在他后背上那只手拍了拍他，继而听见贺兰说：“不必介怀。”

唐僧联络他了，悟空接到了电话，那时是白天，他握着电话站在楼梯上，鼓不起勇气去跟贺兰说话，最后丢人地逃跑了。  
夜晚时他已经回到了那个破旧的小屋，屋里很久没人住，一掀被子扬起了一股难闻的气味，悟空把烟咬在嘴里，这潮乎乎的，冷飕飕的房间让他觉得之前过去的那一段时间，仿佛都在做梦。  
他从没遇到过山神，也不曾拥有一大桌子丰盛的晚餐，被子闻起来永远都不可能是温暖而干燥的香气。现在他缩在唐僧身边睡着，手里握着他皱巴巴的衣襟，脚伸进凉湿的被子里，忍不住哆嗦了一下，唐僧回头拍了拍他，哥哥是不会笑他胆小怕黑的，永远不会。  
他没有解释自己不怕，反而心安理得地把自己跟哥哥裹在一起，抓着他伸过来的手睡着了。  
沙僧一直是负责洗钱的，这次他们闯了大祸，到手的不是很多，他站在那刷刷数钱，分成几个小小的钱堆，唐僧走过去把自己的那堆拿起来放进口袋，想了想又抽出来一些，跟悟空的那堆一起数了数，才塞给了他。  
“最近好不好？”  
剩唐僧和悟空两个人的时候，唐僧忽然开口问话。  
“挺好的。”  
他没有撒谎，但他们之间的交流从来不是实话实说，没死就算好的，那里还有个快死的呢。两个人一起去看了妹妹，唐僧拿着钱去交的时候被告知已经预交了很多，他回头看看小弟，皱着眉把钱收回口袋里。  
而悟空站在这扇窗子外，想起了贺兰，他回头看了看忽然冷着脸的哥哥，丝毫不在意凶巴巴的大家伙，自顾自地忧心忡忡起来：“我要是走了，死了，你会怎么办？”  
“就那么办，”唐僧回头看了看小弟，到底没有问出口，只是伸手搓了两下他的脑袋，把他搂在怀里拍了拍他的后颈安慰他：“别瞎想，不会死。”  
唐僧根本想不到是小弟要走，他满脑子都是刚才医疗卡上那些钱，悟空哪儿有钱？他就会跑腿出力气，除了砍人凶，没得一点用。  
悟空被他搂在怀里，挪了挪脑袋更加实在地靠在哥哥硬邦邦的胸膛上。唐僧一直以来都是大哥，无论是小时候还是长大后，都是那个会捂着他的眼睛，牵着他的手带他去安全的地方的人。  
自己走了他大概根本不会哭，第二天仍然照样起来上工。所以唐僧是可以失去任何人的，但他不行，悟空一直觉得自己独当一面，现在要他想，以后都没人领着他了，他的心里全都是慌乱，飞快地否决这种可能。  
他从来都没长大过，但不能再当一个小孩子。  
只是贺兰，贺兰。  
被念着名字的山神大人正在晒月亮，修鹇和宽永都在，他们两个蜷在贺兰大人脚边，像两颗红色的毛线团。  
“大人你的野孩子呢？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“大人冬天要来啦！”  
“是啊。”  
月光洒下来，给三只狐狸盖上了一张被子，它们跟天地同眠，与人类共处，却未必相似。  
悟空一直逃避着跟贺兰联系，每天忙忙碌碌地穿梭于各个打工的场所，这天却忽然看见贺兰站在他晚上打工的酒吧门外，他匆匆地跑过去，希望把山神带离这里。  
“我跟你说几句就走了。”  
“你先离这儿远点。”  
悟空连一句话都不想听，这边不是他们的地盘，仇人可多了。  
“我要回山里了。”  
小猴子愣住了，他顿住脚步，没有回过头来，声音却开始颤抖。  
“回山里？”  
“世界看过了，冬天也要来了。”  
“那……”  
他张口结舌，说不出一句有用的话，他先进门跟老板请假，表情凶恶地告诉人家自己有事情要办，自嘲地想着大概明天就失业了。出门之后小猴子牵着山神大人的手在路上慢慢地走，低着头踢路上的石子，贺兰忽然站住的时候把他吓了一跳，他慌乱地想要阻止山神大人接下来要说出口的每句话，忽然发现这条路上是有一家花店的，他摸了摸口袋里的钱，急匆匆地跑掉了。  
“你等一下。”  
他拔足狂奔，飞快地逃到花店里，胡乱指了一种叫店员包起来，他透过玻璃看着长身玉立的山神大人，店员叫了他好几声，他才如梦初醒地接过那束开得很热烈的玫瑰。  
“送你。”  
“花啊，多谢。”  
贺兰低头闻了闻，捏起来一瓣吃了一口，悟空看着他的动作，觉得奇怪又好笑，但想多看几眼。  
“不谢……”  
他们最后还是走到了祭台前，悟空捉着他的袖子不肯松手，贺兰的狐耳从发丛中露出来，他脱下西装，那件美丽的鹤氅落在他身上，妖纹从他颈侧延伸上来，山神闭着眼睛，眼尾的黑痣让他如同长了另一对眼睛。  
“再会了。”  
贺兰倾身吻了吻他的眼睛，悟空觉得脖子上一坠，他第一次见面时送给山神的那块金子被白色的绳结挂着，戴在了他的脖子上，只是形状不再是一只振翅欲飞的鸟儿，而是一团圆乎乎的狐狸脸。  
“望你今生，不喜不悲，不嗔不怒，不怨不恨。我接受你的祭品，赐福与你，不要哭。”  
他的袖子从自己手里滑脱，山中此时一片寂静，他走在草上的声音清晰可辨，悟空盯着贺兰的脸，他睁开了眼睛，目光像是流动的河，就这样凝望着自己，一步一步地退回了山中，他愈退，人形愈淡，逐渐化为了一只巨大的狐狸，最后成为山中弥散的烟尘。  
悟空捏着项链，吸了吸鼻子，眼泪从他眼眶里滚落，他踏上祭台，不断地四处寻找，越来越急，越来越气。  
“我还没有选！”  
他愤怒地狂吼，手里攥着那只胖狐狸，他还没选，贺兰和唐僧都要等他选完才能有人离开，他不选，谁都不能走。  
下雨了。  
绵绵的细雨落在他身上，夜要深了，下雨了，别淋湿了，山风呜呜地响，如同耳边低语。  
他知道是贺兰，他从前来山上从没下过雨，悟空执拗地站在那儿不动，他不相信山神会这样抛弃他。  
只是他站了很久，一直到雨停了，山神并没出现，反而是夜枭叫了几声。  
他的眼泪含在眼眶里，摊开掌心看了看那只可笑的狐狸，山神大人不知看了赵宽永哪部动画片，它可爱得要命。  
悟空蜷在石板上睡着了，修鹇透过树枝看他，回头看了一眼山神大人。  
“不管吗？”  
“不可结缘，徒增寂寞。”  
山神大人的脚上沾了一些雨水，他踏着草，一脚踩进了山里，消失在原地。  
“赵宽永！我们去把他的同伙找来。”  
“同伴。”  
“都抢银行了，还不是同伙？”

悟空被摇醒了，面前是唐僧放大了的脸，凶得很。  
“怎么在这儿睡觉？”  
“我……”  
他伸出手指，委屈地指着山里，唐僧已经把他拉起来，给他擦了擦脑袋上的雨水，接着又用衣服把他裹起来。  
“你是不是受委屈了？”  
唐僧逼近了一些，仔细观察小弟脸上的表情。  
“没有受委屈……”  
他虽然这么说，但眼泪都在眼眶里打转，唐僧加倍肯定他是做了什么来换钱，捂着脸叹了一口气。  
“你乖啊，我们先回去再说。”  
“我不回去……”  
悟空抓着祭台边缘，但这点微弱的挣扎很快就被唐僧压制了，他被扛起来放在了肩上，那条项链从他衣领里掉出来，他憋不住了，一边胡乱扑腾一边大哭。  
“好了好了，”唐僧打开车门把他塞进去，伸出手在他脸上狠狠地抹了一下，悟空哭得直打嗝，还趁机踹了自己一脚，惹得唐僧恶狠狠骂他：“兔崽子别乱动了！”  
“就他妈动！”  
悟空扒着车窗往外看，山脉在月光下睡着了，今天月亮很大很圆，山神大人身边肯定围绕着雾气一样的光晕，他再也看不到了。  
他真的很伤心。  
为什么贺兰不愿意。  
贺兰不愿意什么呢？  
他含着眼泪睡着了，这辆车载着年轻的劫匪们奔赴了下一个城市，他们需要快些逃跑，否则会被抓住，会被生活碾碎。  
狐狸会冬眠吗？

-完-


End file.
